MY WAY HOME (Les péripéties de Bellatrix Black)
by Rinn Black
Summary: Et si, quand Bellatrix Lestrange avait été libérée d'Azkaban, les choses s'étaient passées un peu différemment qu'elle l'avait espéré? Et si les mangemorts l'avaient oubliée là bas? Et si... elle avait rencontré quelqu'un sur sa route? Sirius Black x Bellatrix Black (Blackcest)
1. Prologue (part 1)

Une histoire qui commence avec un prologue en deux parties. C'est original, ça commence bien... Oh well. J'aurai essayé.

Bon, c'est la première fanfiction que je _publie_ , alors soit sympa bordel. Ca va sûrement ne ressembler à rien au début, mais ça viendra. Enfin j'espère, lol.

Tu connais le blabla sur les personnes citées qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne (et courte) lecture de cette première partie de prologue...

-Rinn

Une explosion excessivement bruyante réveilla la femme endormie dans sa cellule. Elle dormait ici, dans la poussière, depuis plusieurs heures, mais avait vécu dans cette prison pendant des années. Une dizaine, peut-être. Ou étais-ce une quinzaine? Qu'importait. Cette explosion l'avait réveillée. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, écarta les quelques mèches bouclées qui lui cachaient le visage, et entreprit de se lever pour s'approcher du bout de sa cellule. La fatigue et la mauvaise humeur quittèrent alors son visage pour être remplacées par un sourire malsain. La lumière du jour. Quelques détraqueurs volaient autour de la prison en forme de prisme, et les vagues claquaient contre la roche de ses murs quelques kilomètres plus bas. Alors, elle éclata d'un rire sonore, qui réveilla probablement une grande partie des prisonniers d'Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange était libre.


	2. Prologue (part 2)

Meh. C'est un peu plus long, mais ça reste un prologue; des chapitres plus longs sont à venir!  
Je précise que le village mentionné ci-dessous est inventé (donc ne vas pas le chercher sur Google Maps pour stalker Bellatrix...)  
Bonne lecture mon petit.

-Rinn

* * *

La pluie se perdait sur le visage de la jeune femme, si bien que l'on ne savait pas réellement si c'était de la pluie ou des larmes. Mais c'était de la pluie, bien évidemment. Cela faisait des années que des larmes n'avaient pas coulé sur ces joues pâles. Les vêtements sombres que portait cette femme faisait un contraste étonnant avec son visage blafard, lequel n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis trop longtemps. Ses cheveux bouclés et emmêlés ajoutaient à son allure terrifiante, si bien que les rares passants qu'elle croisait la dévisageaient, avant de presser le pas. Une baguette magique volée dans une boutique médiocre à bout de bras, un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres, elle était la seule et l'unique : Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Son seul nom ferait frissonner les plus grand sorciers du monde. Elle avait été envoyée dans la prison d'Azkaban des années plus tôt, pour avoir torturé Frank et Alice Londubas jusqu'à la folie. Mais elle avait fait pire, bien pire, et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, maintenant qu'elle était libre. Elle faisait tout cela en l'honneur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin d'attirer son attention, sa sympathie. Elle clamait sous les toîts qu'elle était sa plus fidèle servante... et c'était probablement la vérité. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle était dans cette ruelle, perdue au milieu de nulle part, maintenant. Elle devait retrouver son chemin, afin de revenir auprès des Mangemorts, fidèles du Mage Noir, et auprès de ce dernier. Les Mangemorts l'avaient sortie d'Azkaban quelques jours plus tôt, mais avaient... Oublié de venir la chercher. Ainsi, elle s'était retrouvée dehors, sur la terre ferme, affaiblie, sans baguette, seule. Elle avait donc improvisé : sa nouvelle baguette, était volée d'un marchand de baguettes quelconque. Heureusement pour elle, son allégeance était envers Bellatrix, aveuglément et entièrement, comme une baguette magique se doit de l'être. Elle s'était ensuite abaissée à voler de la nourriture, avant de la multiplier pour toujours en avoir, s'était rassasiée, et avait passé la nuit dans une maison moldue inoccupée.  
Plusieurs jours semblables à celui-ci passèrent, avant qu'elle ne prenne enfin la décision de se mettre en route. Bien sûr, elle aurait pû simplement invoquer la Marque des Ténèbres, et attendre que des Mangemorts la trouvent. Mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'avec cet acte, elle révèlerait la présence non seulement d'une sorcière, mais aussi d'une Mangemort, aux moldus et sorciers de ce village. La deuxième raison qui lui empêchait d'invoquer la Marque était sa crainte de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne se montrer, à la place de Mangemorts. Et si cela arrivait, il serait très, très en colère d'avoir fait le déplacement pour une simple sous-fifre qui s'était perdue... Alors, elle devait elle-même trouver son chemin, pour enfin arriver à bon port.  
Le village dans lequel elle se trouvait portait le nom de Sarimort. C'était l'un de ces petits villages, inconnus au monde, où les gens étaient très proches les uns des autres. Il était donc très difficile de s'y cacher dans une maison inhabitée.

Bellatrix attrappa sa baguette, coiffa ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils ne lui retombent pas sur le visage, et se mit en route. Un long périple vers le Nord l'attendait.


End file.
